


Nothing to Say

by Stupidseawitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Pre-Thor (2011), Reader-Insert, loki laufeyson x reader - Freeform, loki odinson x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidseawitch/pseuds/Stupidseawitch
Summary: Rumors of Loki's engagement have been flying through the streets and you decide to confront him about it.I'm not great at summaries, but it's cute.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 82
Collections: Loki x Reader One Shot Collection





	Nothing to Say

_ “Did you hear? An aristocrat is to be wed to the prince.” _

_ “Which one?” _

_ “Does it matter? One of the princes is off the market.” _

_ “Well, I’d like to believe I still have a chance with Prince Thor..” _

The gossip continued, but your ears had closed. A prince engaged to be wed? It was not the first time these rumors had spread and it was certain not to be the last. You’d always said, those that put stock in the rumors of bored young ladies were sure to be made a fool of. 

That being said, you had never heard these rumors spread quite so voraciously. It began as a whisper some two days ago, but now it seemed that everyone was repeating it. It made your stomach twist every time you heard it, but you were determined to let this rumor fade without reaction - just as you had the last one. 

_ But it bothers me. _ Your mind echoed before you could stop it. It shouldn’t bother you. It  _ couldn’t _ bother you. There was no reason, no  _ logical  _ reason anyway, for you to be bothered by this rumor. 

Loki happened to be a very close friend of yours. The two of you met years ago - before him and his brother had women pining after their affections day in and day out - and you were quick friends. Magic had never been your strong suit, but damn if that stopped you from sparring with him. He beat you every time, with very little effort, and it only made you want to keep coming back. Before you knew it, the little prince had earned a spot in your heart and you found that it wasn’t simply wanting to knock him to the ground that made you come back. You liked his company. 

_ It only bothers me because he should have told me! _ You thought, completely frustrated at your emotional response.  _ If it were even true. _ You added hastily.

Walking through the halls of the palace used to take your breath away, but it had been hundreds of years since it was made your permanent home (A solution granted by Queen Frigga, mother to all, after your parents had passed). Now as you stroll through the golden halls, it all seems so familiar. 

The path to Asgard’s library was almost always empty. The library, after all, was buried deep within the palace and no civilian dared venture that far without invitation. This time was no different, your soft footsteps echoing through the silence as your distracted mind contemplated the odious rumors of the week. 

Just as you reached the library, your sanctuary, before you could even fully grasp the handle, a voice called out from behind you.

“My lady?”

You sighed and turned to find a lady servant standing timidly before you.  _ She’s so small.  _ You thought, chuckling to yourself before replying. 

“Yes?”

“The Queen requests your presence.”

This startled you, your heart and mind suddenly racing. “Whatever for?”

The girl seemed even more frightened than when she first approached you. “She did not say, my lady.”

Taking a breath to steady yourself, you smiled nervously at the girl. “Well, then. Let us be on our way.”

Before you could begin walking, you noticed the girl in front of you began to shake. It was small at first, but quickly grew obvious. You raced to her side, concern drawn on your face. “Are you alright?!”

It was then that you caught her eye for the first time. Green and blue irises, filled with deceit. Her face was twisted in silent laughter.  _ Bastard. _

“Oh, you ass.” You said grumpily, standing up and hitting the “little girl” on the arm. 

When she finally stood, you watched as her form shimmered and changed into the very gentleman that had been on your mind all day. A large smile graced his features and you found that you could not help but smile as you rolled your eyes.

“You have learned nothing.” He remarked, humor still in his voice, as he strolled past you and into the library.

“You changed into a little girl, am I to interrogate _ every _ child I see now?” You called, following him through the large doorway.

Though the library was almost never busy, the two of you found yourselves walking past the open seating in the front, past the rows of shelves and study tables, all the way to the back where a small fireplace and two small couches sat. 

Your love for reading was never consistent like the prince’s. It came and went, never staying for longer than a few months at a time. The library, however, offered a constant source of comfort. The deep oak, the natural lighting, the comfortable silence, the company, it all offered a reprieve from the stress of the day. 

“While it would undoubtedly be interesting to see you interrogate every child you pass,” Loki remarked while he scanned the bookshelves. “Perhaps you should settle on learning what to look for in a disguise.”

Watching the prince from your position on the couch, you quietly mocked him. “‘Perhaps you should settle on learning what to look for-”

“Would you like to say that again?” He turned and glared, his eyes boring into yours. 

Rolling your eyes, you stood up to join him as he selected his book for the day. “I’ll never understand your unwavering passion for reading.”

Without looking away from the shelf, he retorted, “Just as I will never understand your incompetence in and out of the battlefield.”

You scoffed and put your hand on your heart in mock hurt. “You wound me, sir.”

This time, his eyes flitted to you as he smirked. “Let us hope the wound may finally be fatal.”

You chuckled and pulled a random book from the shelf, glancing over it haphazardly. “Trying to get rid of me? After all this time?” You returned the book to its place and pushed off the shelf, strolling back to the fireplace. “I can only imagine it’s for your new fiancee.”

Loki faltered, but chuckled before turning in your direction. “My fiancee?”

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” You tried to say casually, turning and catching his gaze. “I suppose I should offer my congratulations.”

Loki strolled casually to the fireplace, confusion in his eyes. “And where did you hear of this?” Humor danced through his words, but the question demanded answering.

The dying flames suddenly seemed a _ much b _ etter place to look than his eyes. “Everywhere. You could not take three steps outside without hearing about your new bride-to-be.”

Silence. 

_ Why isn’t he talking? This was supposed to be a dumb joke. Why isn’t he talking?! _

Loki sighed. “I had been meaning to speak to you about this.”

Your gaze snapped back to the prince. His face was completely serious as he stared into the fireplace. “There is truth to these rumors?”

Loki’s eyes stayed on the fire as he contemplated his words.

“I thought them to be baseless, are you telling me that you are _ engaged to be married _ ?” 

“The Allfather,” Loki began, hushing his tone. “Has been speaking of an arranged meeting.” You looked exasperated at him, looking for any trace of falsehood. “But there is nothing set in stone.”

“Loki Odinson-” You took a step closer, making him meet your eyes. “If you are truly engaged to be married and I had to hear about it from a _gossip circle?”_ You stabbed a finger in his chest. “I will never forgive you.”

He cocked an eyebrow and grabbed your finger. “You’ve always had a flair for dramatics. Now who’s trying to get rid of who?”

“ _ Loki! _ ” You hissed.

He let go of your finger and strolled leisurely to the couch without a word.

Your heart broke as you watched him casually pick up his book and continue reading. “You’re being truthful, then? You’re engaged to be married?” You questioned softly, sadness and betrayal evident in your words.

Loki showed no sign of hearing your questions and continued to read, his face showing nothing but a lack of interest.

“I cannot believe you would keep this from me.”

A page turn.

“And now, you have the gall to sit there and pretend that we aren’t even having a conversation?”

He looked up, almost irritated that he had to respond. “I thought you would never forgive me? And here I hoped that would mean that our conversation was over.”

“You  _ bastard _ !” You stormed to the couch, determined to slap him or  _ something _ !

Of course, Loki was infinitely better trained than you and in an instant, he caught your hand, brought his knee around to your side and suddenly you were on your back between his knees, your wrists pinned above your head.

“Get off of me!” You squirmed, attempting to wrench yourself out of Loki’s steel grip.

“If you had bothered to ask how the conversation with my father had gone, you might have found out that I am  _ not _ engaged to be married,” his words were a whisper as he moved in closer. “but Thor may be when he is crowned king in two months' time.” Loki hissed as he brought the hand  _ not  _ currently keeping you in place to your chin. “But you didn’t bother to ask.” He smirked.

Your heart hammered in your chest as you stared at Loki, his hair falling around his face. Stunned into silence, all you could pay attention to were his hands.

“Nothing to say?” He teased and you felt your face burn.

He smirked as he released your hands and moved to get off of you, but before he had the chance - you grabbed the straps of his leathers and pulled him down, crashing your lips against his. Shocked, he hadn’t had the chance to reciprocate when you pulled away, uncertain.

You looked up into his eyes, trapped beneath him. Suddenly, Loki grabbed your arms and pulled you to him, his lips meeting yours with an intensity you’d only read about in books. Your arms wrapped around his neck, your hand buried in his hair. His tongue pleading for entrance as you became tangled in each other’s embrace. 

Pulling away panting, you saw the excitement in his eyes. A heavy silence settled, the only sound coming from your attempts to regulate your breathing.

Loki panted as well, his eyes scanning over your face. At the sight of his total confusion, you couldn’t help but giggle as you cupped his face. 

“Nothing so say?” You whispered, teasing.

“Shut up.” He grumbled, silencing your giggles with another sweet kiss.


End file.
